By His Side
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: It was no use, he couldn't focus on anything at the moment, except worrying about his lover. MalexMale


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I make no money off of this story.

A/N: This is my first Kakashi/Iruka story and first post to this fandom. Though I have wrote stories before. I hope I did good enough job because I have read so many awesome stories on here. I did this for the KakaIru' crossover challenge for April fool's day over on live journal. It was fun doing this, please enjoy. This is unbeted and the characters maybe or probably is OOC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi set his orange book on the small nightstand beside the occupied bed. It was no use, he couldn't focus on anything at the moment, except worrying about his lover. Iruka had yet to regain consciousness, but that was a bit expected by the medics. Iruka's chest was wrapped in thick bandages due to the twelve inch poisoned kunai that had buried into his flesh during the last battle, inches from his heart. He had done it to protect Naruto, after that the battle had went to hell in a hand basket. They did win the day, but at what cost,……. At what cost?

Iruka had been poisoned and near fatally wounded. He wouldn't even have made it off the battlefield alive if it wasn't for the excellent skills of Sakura and the male with long red hair. He and his companion had helped out greatly in the fiercest conflict. Kakashi had never been so thankful to fellow fighters in all his life. He looked Iruka over once again, to confirm to himself that his lover was still breathing. It had been two days since he and Sakura had left the others to get Iruka to the help he needed in Konoha.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening in the private room. Kakashi turned in time to see the now familiar slender redhead gracefully walk into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Without a word, but with a small smile, he sat down in the chair next to the shinobi.

They sat in silence for several moments before Kakashi decided to break it. "How's Naruto? And the others?"

The redhead glanced to his right, his green eyes like emeralds. "Everyone is doing fine from what I can tell. Iruka was the only very serious injury. The main group got back here yesterday. Six of us stayed with Naruto until he was able to travel safely. We just got back about an hour ago and was debriefed. Last I saw Naruto, he was sitting on Tsunade's examination table in her office, his lover beside him. He was complaining as she poked and prodded him while shaking her head in disbelief over her findings."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I am not at liberty to say, that is his decision to tell you, but I have a feeling he will be explaining it to you very soon. He respects you and your lover very much. But I can say that it appears that everything will be fine for him and his lover, more then fine actually."

Kakashi merely nodded as he already started dissecting everything the other had said, looking underneath the underneath. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting in Konoha. "Where's your small black haired companion at?"

The redhead let a brilliant smile spread across his face. "He was very tired from the trip back here and his little 'traveling companions' was as well. He shouldn't be exerting so much energy right now, but it couldn't be helped. He went to rest in our guest quarters in the Uchiha home."

"Why did you come here, instead of joining him? I'm sure you are tired as well."

"I am, but I promised Naruto that I would come check on Iruka while Tsunade is busy with him. Also I want to see how Iruka was doing as well. It seems the antidote to the poison worked, but I had known it would. All the plant potions I use come from many, many years experience through trial and error. The poison used on the kunai was fairly simple, nothing like what is found in the Makai. The antidote was easy."

Kakashi nodded his head briefly, his eyes never leaving the occupied hospital bed. He was going to sound so unlike himself, but it had to be said. "Thank you for the antidote for Iruka, however simple to you it might be. It means the world to me, Iruka wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for your help and knowledge. I still have my lover because of you and Sakura. Thank you for all the help with Naruto and the battle. Thank you for everything you and your companion has done for us."

"It was a mission that had to be completed for a very old friend." The redhead simply shrugged before he turned, beautiful smile in place. "But it was a pleasure as well, meeting you all and to see how the world has changed. It reminded me why I had liked Ningenkai while I had been growing up again. As for Iruka, I was happy to help, he is a very kind man and loved by so many. It would have been a tragedy if he had died."

"Yes, it would have."

"Well, what does the medics say?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, a deep sigh leaving his hidden lips. "The medics aren't quite sure. They say the hole in his chest will heal in time and his left arm may be a bit weak for awhile. They are concerned about the poisoning though. By the time we reached the hospital there was no poison left in Iruka's system, your antidote worked perfectly. Due to that, the medics had nothing to test to discern which type of poison it was. They are unsure if Iruka will have damage to his internal organs, brain, and such in the long term. The medics all agreed that we were in a wait and see situation. They aren't sure either when or if he will ever wake up."

Knowing the risks of touching a highly trained fighter, the redhead reached over and patted the shinobi on the shoulder. "I can assure you that Iruka will wake up again and that he will be perfectly alright, body and mind; it's just a matter of time. The poison that was used on him was derived from nightshade and mandrake root, both from the same family of plants. The antidote I gave Iruka was delivered in a very good time frame, there should be no lasting side effects."

"I'll tell the medics the next time they come in. Once again, thank you for everything." Kakashi stood up and held out his right hand in a friendly gesture.

The redhead also stood up and then took the offered hand, shaking it. "You are welcome." A smile stretched across his face as he bowed slightly before he gracefully and quietly left the hospital room.

Kakashi felt a great deal better now. He trusted the medics, he did, but concerning the poison he only trusted the redhead for it had been his antidote that had saved Iruka's life. He would forever be indebted to him and forever grateful; and he was entirely fine with that. The sound of rustling blankets had him whipping around towards the bed. He was greeted with the sight of half lidded, but alert chocolate brown eyes.

Kakashi was off the chair and sitting on the bed next to his lover in a matter of seconds. He took a tan hand into his, his voice was soft when he spoke. "Iruka?"

"Kashi….." Iruka looked around the room, before his eyes fell on his lover again. "I guess I can assume that I'm in the hospital and that I'm alive."

"Yes, we nearly lost you though. But thanks to Sakura and our redheaded friend you made it home and you will be in good health soon."

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, his voice husky with a bit of pain as he tried to sit up some.

Kakashi merely shook his head in disbelief. That was just like his lover, more worried about others then himself, especially the hyperactive blonde. He gently, but forcibly made the chuunin lay back down. "He's fine from what I heard and I'm sure he'll be right over as soon as Tsunade is finished with him, dragging Sasuke in as well."

"That's good and I'll be happy to see him…………….. But I am especially happy to see you again." Iruka reached up with his free hand and tugged the blue mask down until it pooled around the pale neck. "I love you, Kakashi."

"Maa, I love you, Iruka." Kakashi leaned down to claim a kiss from tempting lips. He stopped centimeters from his target, groaning lowly and Iruka whimpered in disappointment.

They both felt the two powerful chakras coming down the hallway towards the hospital room as if the blonde's loud voice wasn't enough of a warning. Kakashi went to pull away and fix his mask, but Iruka whimpered pitifully again. He wasn't turning that down, no way no how. He swooped in and claimed the more then willing mouth, careful not to put any weight on his lover's bandaged chest. Iruka moaned appreciatively, his mouth falling open slightly. Kakashi swept his tongue into the sweet cavern beyond, thoroughly exploring everything as if it was the first time.

Kakashi didn't pull away until Iruka needed to breath and he couldn't take the blonde's shocked screaming any longer. Naruto hadn't known they were together, but he did now. It all just went down hill from there. Naruto promising revenge if 'the pervert' ever hurt his Iruka-sensei. Kakashi tried to ignore the whole situation. The good thing was, Naruto had been so shocked he completely forgot about seeing his revealed face. Sasuke just stood back, throwing in the occasional insult towards the blonde, but it was easily noticed that his tone was more fond now then hurtful. Kakashi looked toward the bed when he heard Iruka laugh as he tried to calm his favorite ex student down and explain things.

With a relieved sigh, his mind at ease finally, Kakashi picked up his discarded orange book. He could at last focus his mind again. He opened his favorite book and began to read, relaxing into the chair as Iruka's laugh bounced around the room again, this time joined by Naruto's. Things were back to normal for the most part and he could certainly live with that, despite the feeling that something big concerning Naruto and Sasuke was on the horizon…………….. But as long as Iruka was by his side, he could deal with anything that came up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now can you guess what anime I crossed this with? ^_^


End file.
